


Сила притяжения

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого из них есть свой способ летать: у Ника – преодолевая земное притяжение, у Джеффа – преодолевая притяжение к Нику.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сила притяжения

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Glee Reverse 2013 по арту http://www.picshare.ru/uploads/131102/FT63R3g6U7.png  
> Автор арта: пакет с пакетами

Когда Ник взлетает над очередным препятствием, Джефф делает новую затяжку. У каждого из них есть свой способ летать: у Ника – преодолевая земное притяжение, у Джеффа – преодолевая притяжение к Нику. На самом деле Джефф не совсем уверен, что ему удаётся скрывать от Ника свои мысли. И если они пугают самого Джеффа, то Ник точно не будет рад услышать хоть часть из них.

*******

Ник перевёлся в Далтон пару месяцев назад, но не спешил обзаводиться друзьями. Он неохотно шёл на контакт, на занятиях сидел позади всех и особой активности не проявлял. Даже сверхкоммуникабельный Флинт, оказавшийся его соседом по комнате, на все вопросы любопытного Трента просто разводил руками в ответ. Новенькие всегда вызывали интерес в Далтоне, и Ник не был исключением, но ничего, кроме данных стандартной анкеты и его среднего балла, никому узнать не удалось. Спустя пару недель Флинт оставил бесплодные попытки выяснить хоть что-то о своём молчаливом соседе. 

Ник привык к переездам, поэтому − не привык заводить друзей. Какой смысл пускать кого-то в свою жизнь, если через полгода − максимум год − отца снова переведут на новое место и будет новый город, новая школа, новые лица, которые вскоре сотрутся из памяти. Ник привык к самостоятельности: вечно занятый отец, всю жизнь отдавший командованию материально-технического обеспечения ВВС США – попросту военный снабженец, – исколесил штаты вдоль и поперёк вместе с семьёй. На новом месте мать – тихая, немногословная женщина − сразу же принималась за обустройство предоставленного им жилья, отец отбывал на службу, а Ник с документами отправлялся в очередную школу. 

В этот раз его ждал Далтон – закрытая академия для мальчиков. Ник хмыкнул, глядя на документы в руках, и это не осталось незамеченным.

− Что смешного, Ник? – без тени улыбки спросил отец и бросил быстрый взгляд на сына.  
− Ничего, сэр, − Ник вздёрнул подбородок и улыбнулся ещё шире. – Всё никак не оставишь свои попытки заставить меня ходить по струнке? Если не военная форма, то униформа, да?  
− А ты так и не избавился от дурной привычки обвинять меня в своих неудачах, − парировал отец.  
− Если мои взгляды на жизнь не совпадают с твоими, это не означает, что я неудачник.  
− Я не называл тебя неудачником, Ник. И никогда так не считал, − предупреждая возражения сына, быстро добавил отец. – Другое дело, что ты сам не можешь определиться, чего хочешь.  
− Следи лучше за дорогой, − огрызнулся Ник, и в авто снова воцарилась тишина.

Авиабаза Райт-Паттерсон, куда перевели майора ВВС Роберта Дюваля, находилась в пределах Дейтона, но учиться Ник отправлялся в Вестервилль: после задержания Ника за хулиганство и отчисления из военной академии отец старался по возможности не привлекать внимание командования к семейным делам. 

Поэтому Ник не спешил вливаться ни в коллектив, ни в общественную жизнь этого коллектива. И тем тяжелее было осознавать, что ему очень хотелось бы влиться, потому что – с определённой долей горечи Ник мог признаться только самому себе – ему здесь нравилось. Ник сменил слишком многие школы, чтобы понимать разницу, и Далтон в короткие сроки стал для него особенным. Сравнить ему было с чем – от обычной общественной школы до закрытой военной академии. И, в отличие от последней, ускользать из Далтона незамеченным Нику было гораздо проще. К несомненным плюсам его пребывания добавлялся крепкий сон Флинта: его не будил ни скрип открываемого Ником окна, ни шорох натягиваемой в темноте одежды, ни возвращение с рассветом через то же окно. 

Флинт как сосед по комнате был бы идеален, если бы в комплекте с ним не шёл Трент. Совершенно разные, они были лучшими друзьями, и сопротивляться их двойному напору любопытства и дружелюбности было порой невозможно. Однажды в столовой они буквально зажали Ника в тиски: сели на соседние стулья по обе стороны и устроили допрос с пристрастием о его интересах и увлечениях. Минут через пятнадцать Ник с беспокойством начал оглядываться в поисках помощи, и его выручил Хантер. 

Хантер Клэрингтон вызывал в Нике смутное беспокойство. Порой он ловил на себе его пристальный взгляд и каждый раз ожидал, что Хантер подойдёт к нему, и то, что он скажет, вовсе не обрадует Ника. Однако время шло, но Хантер, в отличие от многих других, не спешил проявлять свой интерес к новенькому. 

Как Хантеру при всём этом удалось затащить его в хор − непонятно. Ник не пел ни в душе, ни в комнате, ни на занятиях, не играл на привезённой с собой гитаре, даже не слушал музыку в плеере, а её там было предостаточно – Флинт проверил. Но все знали, что нюх Хантера на способности каждого из них не поддаётся логическим объяснениям. Поэтому никто не удивился, когда после обязательной сдачи кросса почти не запыхавшийся Хантер заявил Нику, что ждёт его на вечерней репетиции Соловьёв. Ник в ответ молча кивнул и первым отправился в раздевалку, пока все остальные валялись на траве, восстанавливая дыхание.

− А я ведь помню тебя, Дюваль, − произнёс Хантер, вошедший следом за Ником в раздевалку. – Пару лет назад ты учился в военной академии, в Колорадо-Спрингс.   
Ник в ответ лишь пожал плечом, открывая свой шкафчик.  
− И тебя вышибли.  
− А у тебя хорошая память, − Ник повернулся к Хантеру, скрестив руки на груди. – Это что-то меняет?  
− Нет. Если только ты не планируешь вылететь и отсюда. В этом случае лучше мне об этом знать заранее.  
− Не планирую, Хантер, можешь быть спокоен.  
− И никаких опозданий.  
− Есть, сэр, − отсалютовал Ник.

*******

На репетиции Ник появился вовремя. Сел рядом с Джеффом и, сложив руки на груди, спросил:  
− Чем вы вообще здесь занимаетесь?  
− Ты никогда не пел в школьном хоре? – Джефф перестал бренчать что-то своё на старенькой гитаре и взглянул на Ника.  
− Нет. То есть… Нет.  
− Тогда почему… − Джефф не успел закончить вопрос, потому что вошедший в репетиционный зал Хантер демонстративно покашлял, привлекая к себе внимание.  
− Итак, прошу всех поприветствовать нового участника Соловьёв – это Ник Дюваль. Надеюсь, что мы сработаемся.   
− Почему не было обычного в таких случаях прослушивания? – спросил сидевший на подоконнике у открытого окна Себастиан. – Заводишь любимчиков, Хантер?  
− Заткнись, Смайт, − беззлобно ответил Хантер. – Человек, который может пробежать кросс, не задыхаясь на последней сотне метров, явно способен не только кроссы бегать. Так ведь, Дюваль?  
− Возможно, − уклончиво ответил Ник.  
− Отлично. А сейчас мы будем отрабатывать синхронное вступление.  
«Нееет», − послышались со всех сторон приглушённые стоны.  
− Да, − ответил на общее возмущение Хантер. – Пока Трент не перестанет опаздывать на полсекунды, мы будем повторять это снова и снова.  
− Тренту не мешало бы похудеть, чтобы успевать, − начал было Себастиан, но тут же замолчал, увидев перед своим носом внушительный кулак Флинта.  
− Меньше разговоров, больше дела, − ухмыльнулся Хантер и скомандовал: − Живее! Заняли все свои места!  
− А моё место где? – спросил Ник, наблюдая, как парни выстраиваются треугольником на сцене.  
− Рядом с Джеффом. Справа.

*******

Ник открыл окно и, оглянувшись на спящего Флинта, перекинул ноги через подоконник. За два последних месяца он выучил все выступы на стене и мог хоть с закрытыми глазами добраться до восточного угла здания, чтобы по нему взобраться на крышу. Перед этим, правда, ему нужно было проскользнуть мимо соседского окна, но в пять часов утра Джефф и Трент, обитавшие в этой комнате, обычно спали. Только не этим утром. Подтянувшись, Ник столкнулся нос к носу с сидевшим у окна Джеффом. От неожиданности Ник соскользнул с выступа и повис на руках, ухватившись за край подоконника. Джефф негромко ругнулся и принялся втаскивать его обратно. После минуты, показавшейся вечностью, Ник обнаружил себя сидящим на подоконнике рядом с Джеффом, сердце бешено стучало, отдаваясь в голове, и он смог наконец перевести дух. 

Какое-то время они просто сидели молча. Затем Джефф потянулся к книжной полке, достал пачку сигарет, прикурил и выпустил облачко дыма. Ник вопросительно поднял бровь:  
− Не знал, что ты куришь.   
− Никто не знает, − Джефф отрицательно мотнул головой, и Нику захотелось протянуть руку и убрать упавшие на глаза светлые пряди, но вместо этого он спросил:  
− И как к этому отнесётся Хантер, если узнает? Вряд ли ему понравится эта новость.  
− А как отнесётся Хантер к тому, что ты строишь из себя Человека-Паука по ночам?  
− Туше, − негромко засмеялся Ник. – Ему не стоит знать ни о тебе, ни о моих ночных вылазках. Чёрт, он нас строит даже сейчас, когда спит.

Джефф в ответ закашлялся.

− Эй, ты разбудишь Трента, а это будет хуже, чем если бы Хантер сейчас застукал нас.   
− Трент спит как убитый. А ещё иногда он похрапывает, как мамина собака, − доверительно сообщил Нику Джефф. – И он никогда не просыпается раньше будильника.  
− Это не значит, что нам можно шуметь. Почти рассвело, − поднял взгляд на небо Ник. – Мне пора.  
− Знаешь, − схватив Ника за рукав толстовки, Джефф быстро заговорил, словно боясь передумать, − я никому не скажу. Ни Хантеру, ни Тренту, никому. Веришь?  
− Верю, − кивнул Ник, и в этот момент он понял, что не врёт даже себе. Он действительно верил Джеффу, впервые за долгое время он мог доверять кому-то, кроме себя. Осознание этого накрыло волной облегчения, от которой стало тепло даже на холодном подоконнике.  
− А ты расскажешь, зачем сбегаешь? – Джефф, не скрывая интереса, высунулся из окна и оценивающе окинул взглядом расстояние между окнами их комнат.  
Ник помотал головой.  
− Я не сбегаю, а преодолеваю препятствия. И я обязательно всё расскажу. Веришь?  
− Верю, − кивнул в ответ Джефф, и непослушная чёлка снова упала ему на глаза.

*******

− Тебе там не нравилось?  
− В Колорадо-Спрингс? – уточнил Ник. – Да, не нравилось. Всё было… как под линейку. Ходить строем, жить по уставу, всюду сплошные ограничения. Я там задыхался. Это мечта отца, не моя. Он всю жизнь отдал ВВС, и его устраивает это расписанное по минутам существование. Я привык к другому. Меня научили, что нет границ, есть только препятствия, которые можно преодолеть. Однажды – это было лет пять назад − я сбежал с уроков и наткнулся на парней, для которых, казалось, не существует земное притяжение. Я стоял и смотрел, открыв рот, как они перепрыгивают через всё, что было у них на пути – перила, скамейки, парапеты, заборы, как они взбираются на стены и летят дальше. И всё это выглядело так, словно для них нет никаких границ. Нигде и ни в чём. Так я узнал, что такое паркур.

Ник улыбнулся легко, беззаботно, искренне, и Джефф поймал себя на том, что заворожено смотрит на то, как почти без разбега, по-кошачьи Ник взлетел на полуразрушенную стену старого дома. Они избороздили почти весь город, и каждый новый квартал был для Ника подарком. Привыкший быть один, Ник так же быстро привык делить своё время с Джеффом. Иногда – в очередное раннее утро − он задерживался на подоконнике рядом с курящим Стерлингом, иногда они сбегали с занятий – но никогда с репетиций Соловьёв − и Джефф показывал Нику город. Как-то, в одну из таких прогулок, они очутились в старом районе Вестервилля. Дряхлые многоэтажки, покрытые паутиной трещин, знавший лучшие времена мотель с постоянно пустующей стоянкой, ветхие ржавые качели и редкие прохожие – быстро полюбившееся им место выглядело не слишком презентабельно. Но именно отсюда открывался вид на весь город, который с наступлением темноты подмигивал им разноцветными огоньками. 

− И они научили тебя всему этому? – Джефф уселся прямо на пожухлую траву с неизменной сигаретой в руке.  
− Этому в основном учишься сам. При условии хорошей начальной базы. Главные принципы паркура − это безопасность, эффективность и простота. Есть только ты: твои реакции, твои возможности, твоё тело. Всё зависит от тебя самого, мне это нравится. Всегда нравилось.  
− И тебе не страшно? – спросил Джефф, глядя куда-то поверх домов.  
− Страшно, − ответил Ник и внимательно посмотрел на Джеффа. – Это нормальное человеческое чувство, оно сродни инстинкту самосохранения. Если тебе не страшно, то ты либо мёртв, либо дурак.  
− Как думаешь, а я смог бы – вот так? – Джефф неопределённо махнул рукой в воздухе.  
− А ты хотел бы? – в этот момент Нику очень хотелось, чтобы он сказал «да».  
− Не знаю, − задумчиво протянул Джефф, и Ник разочарованно вздохнул. – Я не то чтобы боюсь, я просто не уверен, хватит ли мне сил.  
− Самые красивые рассветы видны с самых высоких крыш. Я покажу тебе, если ты когда-нибудь захочешь, − Ник спрыгнул с качелей и сел рядом с Джеффом, приобнимая того за плечи. – Пойдём, а то за опоздание Хантер устроит дополнительный прогон, а я не хочу потом весь вечер слушать жалобы Флинта на то, как плохо Тренту.

*******

Ник не замечает, как бежит время, а если порой и задумывается над этим, то сразу же прогоняет беспокойные мысли. Ему впервые за долгое время легко и комфортно. Впервые за долгое время можно быть собой, рассказывать всё без утайки, назвать кого-то другом. Можно встречать рассвет на крыше, и, взбираясь по отвесной стене, улыбаться в ответ на предостережения Джеффа, доносящиеся из открытого окна его комнаты. Можно петь в хоре, отшучиваться от Трента и злить Хантера выбором песен для выступлений. Можно сутками напролёт находиться в компании одного человека и не чувствовать переизбытка общения. Ник вообще не забивает себе голову ничем тем, что раньше непременно грызло бы его. Он знает только, что именно здесь и сейчас он на своём месте. И знает, что ему становится неуютно, если он не чувствует рядом присутствия Джеффа. 

Побродив по Далтону, Ник находит Джеффа в библиотеке. Из-за кипы учебников виднеется только светлая взъерошенная макушка.

− Эй, ты чего это зарылся в книжки? − Ник присаживается на край стола и громко хрустит яблоком, чем заслуживает неодобрительный взгляд библиотекарши мисс Грампи − убеждённый синий чулок трудно пронять широкой улыбкой.  
− Мне нужно закончить семестр с баллом не ниже среднего, − отвечает Джефф и забирает у Ника яблоко.  
− У тебя же всё нормально с успеваемостью, − Ник садится рядом с Джеффом и заглядывает в раскрытые на столе тетради.  
− Было. Только в последнее время всё не очень хорошо, − улыбается Джефф и откусывает большой кусок отобранного яблока.  
− Вы мешаете заниматься другим ученикам, − делает замечание подошедшая к ним мисс Грампи. − Еда в библиотеке, Стерлинг?   
− Простите, мисс Грампи, это я принёс яблоко. Учёба отнимает много сил, мозгу нужны витамины и всё такое, понимаете? А вы сегодня как-то по-особенному красивы, правда, Джефф? − Ник толкает друга локтем в бок.  
− Что? − давится яблоком Джефф. − Да, сегодня как-то по-особенному.

Ник готов поклясться, что мисс Грампи покраснела, если бы не толстый слой пудры на её сморщенном лице.

− Занимайтесь, только не мешайте никому, − милостиво разрешает она и удаляется за свою стойку.   
− Ты так и не сказал, что с твоими баллами, Джефф.  
− Если провалю хоть один экзамен, то родители не добавят мне на новую гитару. Половина суммы у меня есть, а вот со второй обещали помочь, если… − Джефф кивает на книги перед собой.  
− Бери мою.  
− Что? – Джефф удивлённо переводит взгляд на Ника. – Твою? Она же… коллекционная.  
− Какая разница, − отмахивается Ник. – Я всё равно на ней не играю. Отец подарил мне её однажды, когда подумал, что я буду серьёзно заниматься музыкой. И маме нравилось, когда я пел под гитару. Но тогда я как раз сильно поссорился с отцом и назло ему ни разу не взял ни одного аккорда. Просто вожу с собой, как напоминание о тех временах.

Ник помнит, как восхищённо каждый раз Джефф смотрит на его гитару, как осторожно проводит пальцами по струнам, едва касаясь подушечками, как бережно гладит гриф и даже что-то напевает себе под нос. 

− Мечты денег не стоят, Джефф. А вот путь к ним стоит. Так что хватит здесь торчать над учебниками, пошли за твоей новой гитарой.

*******

На выходные многие разъезжаются по домам, и в Далтоне становится непривычно тихо и пусто. Ник не ездит к родителям, предпочитая проводить время или с оставшимся Джеффом, или исследуя новые для себя улицы Вестервилля. Этим субботним утром, собираясь в город, уже на выходе он сталкивается с отцом. 

− Доброе утро, Ник.  
− Доброе, сэр.

Появление отца без повода и предупреждения не сулит ничего хорошего, Ник это знает наверняка. Почувствовав знакомый холодок между лопатками, он догадывается, что ему скажет отец.

− Собирайся, меня переводят на новое место, мы выезжаем прямо сейчас. Твои документы я уже забрал, с переводом в новую школу проблем не будет.  
− Нет, − вырывается у Ника прежде, чем он успевает подумать об этом.  
− У меня нет времени на споры. Садись в машину.  
− Я никуда не поеду, − злость закипает внутри, обдавая жаром щёки и заставляя руки сжаться в кулаки. – Я. Никуда. Не. Поеду.   
− Немедленно в машину, Ник. Это приказ.  
− Я не один из твоих подчинённых! – срывается на крик Ник. – Почему ты каждый раз так со мной поступаешь? Стоит чему-то стоящему прийти в мою жизнь, и ты это отбираешь? Мне восемнадцать, и за все эти годы у меня не было вообще ничего! Ни друзей, ни дома, ни своей – понимаешь? – своей комнаты. И только я подумал, что всё налаживается, ты снова делаешь это. Отбираешь у меня всё.  
− Не вынуждай меня звонить матери. Не разочаровывай её больше, чем ты уже сделал.  
− Так нечестно, − тихо отвечает Ник. − Вещи свои я могу собрать?  
− Я пришлю за ними человека.

Ник беспомощно оглядывается на пустой холл и, заметив Хантера, который стоит, облокотившись о дверной косяк двери в общую гостиную, и явно слышит их перепалку, делает к нему пару шагов.

− Хантер, я… Передай ему, передай Джеффу, что… чёрт… я сам ему позвоню. Не говори ничего, − махнув от досады рукой, Ник выходит вслед за отцом.

*******

Джеффу обидно. По-детски, до слёз и злости обидно. Он курит одну сигарету за другой, сидя на подоконнике под неодобрительным взглядом Трента. Ему плевать на то, донесут ли Хантеру, да и на самого Хантера, в общем-то, тоже. 

Ник уехал. 

Два слова, от которых хочется одновременно кричать и долго-долго молчать. Уехал и не сказал ни слова. Не позвонил, не сбросил ни одной смс, не ответил ни на один звонок Джеффа. Не дождался его возвращения, просто исчез, и из-за этого внутри горечью растекается не только обида, но и разочарование. Словно не было ничего, совсем-совсем ничего, будто Джефф придумал себе идеально-близкого человека, которого на самом деле не существовало. 

Ник уехал.

Джефф не помнит большего разочарования в своей жизни. Ничто ещё не било так больно, не задевало за живое, не заставляло снова и снова прокручивать в голове свои слова и поступки. Что он сделал не так? Или сказал? Или не сделал?

Может быть, Ник слишком многое прочёл в его взгляде. Может быть, не следовало так откровенно показывать свой интерес к нему. Может, Джефф всё это время обманывал себя и не было в их общении ничего особенного. Что, если для Ника он был всего лишь одним из знакомых, о которых забывают и без сожалений оставляют в прошлом. 

Джефф смотрит из окна вниз − второй этаж, не высоко и не низко. Трент зовёт на репетицию, и он согласно кивает головой:  
− Иди, я следом.

Как только за Трентом закрывается дверь, Джефф перебрасывает ноги через подоконник и глубоко вдыхает. Страшно. Так и должно быть, звучит в голове насмешливый голос Ника. Я тоже хочу научиться преодолевать препятствия, отвечает голосу Джефф. Он вытягивается вдоль стены, стоя на небольшом выступе, и смотрит вверх. Как легко это получалось у Ника − и как нереально выглядит для Джеффа. Он протягивает вверх руку, пытаясь понять, как подтянуться выше, но нога соскальзывает, и, теряя равновесие, Джефф падает.

Страшно. Больно. Темно.

*******

За окном мелькают деревья и редкие дома, и Ник, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы. Рейсовый автобус прибудет точно по расписанию, но ему кажется, что он едет слишком медленно. Ему жаль потерянного времени последних двух недель, жаль, что приходится добираться до Вестервилля с тремя пересадками, жаль, что отцовский помощник – сержант Саммерс – такая безответственная сволочь. Коробка с личными вещами Ника потерялась при переезде, а всё по вине высокомерного сержанта. Именно он забирал вещи Ника из Далтона, и среди них был его телефон. Коробка таинственным образом исчезла, лишив Ника возможности связаться с кем бы то ни было. Единственное, чему сейчас рад Ник, так это возможности вернуться.

Разговор с родителями вышел совсем не таким, как представлялось Нику сначала. Он думал, что ему будут читать нотации, учить жить, взывать к благоразумию и что напоследок он услышит коронное «приказы не обсуждаются». Всю его пылкую речь о том, что он хочется закончить обучение именно в Далтоне, что там у него появились друзья и он не может подвести Соловьёв на соревнованиях, что он наконец определился со специальностью и что там осталась очень важная часть его жизни, отец выслушал молча, слегка улыбаясь. Ник едва успел перевести дыхание, как услышал простое, но такое важное «хорошо».

− Что ты сказал?  
− Я сказал хорошо, Ник, − отец развёл руки в стороны. – Возвращайся. Я впервые вижу, чтобы тебя волновало что-то настолько сильно. Значит, это действительно важно.   
− Очень важно, пап. Очень, − Ник почувствовал, как за спиной расправляются крылья. – Спасибо.  
− Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
Мама одобряюще кивнула и обняла сына.

Проволочки с восстановлением в Далтоне заняли почти две недели, и теперь он возвращается. Ник улыбается, глядя в окно: он точно знает, что всё делает правильно.

*******

По знакомой подъездной дорожке бежится легко, и Ник с сумкой в руке и с гитарой за спиной быстро преодолевает расстояние от кованых ворот до входной двери. Зайдя внутрь и поднявшись на второй этаж, он радостно кивает Флинту и Тренту, что-то бурно обсуждающим у окна. Они замолкают как по команде, и Трент, по-девчоночьи ойкнув и всплеснув руками, восклицает только:  
− Ты вернулся!  
− Да, очень рад вас видеть, парни. Где Джефф? В комнате?

Трент смущённо переглядывается с Флинтом, ничего не отвечая. Выражение их лиц заставляет знакомый холодок разливаться вдоль позвоночника, и Ник переспрашивает:  
− Где Джефф? Что-то случилось?  
− Ты, главное, не волнуйся, Ник, − начинает Флинт. − Всё хорошо…  
− О, значит, по-твоему, всё хорошо, да? – прерывает его насмешливый голос Хантера из-за спины Ника. 

Он оборачивается на Клэрингтона и, зло сощурив глаза, вновь спрашивает:  
− Что случилось?  
− Всё хорошо, Дюваль, − холодно тянет Хантер. – За исключением того факта, что идиот Стерлинг решил поиграть в трейсера. И полез на крышу по наружной стене.

Ник роняет сумку на пол, гитара падает сверху на неё, жалобно тренькнув. 

− Что он сделал? – сердце бешено колотится в груди: так страшно Нику не было никогда.  
− Ногу сломал. Знаешь, мне очень хотелось сломать ему и вторую. А потом найти тебя и тебе тоже что-нибудь сломать.  
− Это не логично, Хантер. Мы и так лишились двоих, а Региональные уже через месяц, − подошедший Себастиан скрещивает руки на груди. – Это всё твоя вина, Ник, так что не удивляйся не слишком радушному приёму.  
− Значит, Нику придётся выступать за двоих, − упрямо продолжает Хантер.   
− О, если бы всё было так просто. Ты правила соревнований читал хоть раз от начала до конца? – Себастиан ухмыляется, заранее зная ответ.  
− Зачем? Для таких случаев у меня есть ты.   
− Для таких случаев мог бы и назначить меня со-капитаном.  
− Нет такой должности, Себастиан.  
− Мог бы и придумать. Почему всё время только я генерирую идеи?  
− Твои идеи почему-то всегда крутятся вокруг тебя…

Нику становится тяжело дышать, кровь громко стучит в висках, и он не слышит больше ни слова из того, что говорят Хантер и Себастиан. Резко развернувшись, он летит к входной двери, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, набирая скорость, врезаясь в идущих по коридорам. Ближайшая больница находится за несколько миль от Далтона, и он уже прикидывает в голове, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы туда добраться. До остановки автобуса ещё полмили, и Ник набирает скорость, вбивая кроссовки в пыль дороги. Перед ним тормозит авто, и Хантер, открыв дверцу, кивает ему на сиденье рядом с собой. 

Нику хочется отказаться. Очень хочется. Хочется послать к чёрту и Хантера, и его помощь, и его авто с кожаным салоном и подогревом сидений. Но сильнее всего этого Нику хочется увидеть Джеффа и убедиться, что всё действительно в порядке. Или не в порядке, но, по крайней мере, он сможет сказать Джеффу всё, что думает о его нелепейшей затее лезть на крышу по наружной стене. 

Ник нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по ручке дверцы, и Хантера это конечно же раздражает, но он молчит. Он знает, что всему своё время, и Ник непременно выслушает всё, что заготовил для него Хантер.

*******

Джефф бледный, почти прозрачный, и Ник видит, как торопливо бьётся синяя венка на его виске. Тонкие запястья без привычных браслетов и ремешков выглядят беззащитно и совершенно неправильно. Джефф беспокойно перебирает пальцами больничную простыню и виновато прячет взгляд. Правильно, думает Ник, тебе должно быть стыдно, но вслух этого не говорит. Ему хочется, чтобы Джефф первым начал этот разговор.

− Ник, я…

И Ник срывается. Сразу же. Отпускает скопившуюся, спрессовавшуюся злость, и она выстреливает пружиной, отбивается от кончиков зубов и вылетает хлёсткими словами:  
− Какого хрена, Джефф? Ты понимаешь, что всё могло закончиться не сломанной ногой, а проломленным черепом? Этому не учатся вот так – захотел и сделал. Нужны годы практики, понимаешь? Неужели ты не слышал ничего из того, что я говорил?

Джефф по-прежнему не смотрит на Ника, только чуть вздрагивает в ответ на каждую фразу.

− Самые красивые рассветы видны с самых высоких крыш, − еле слышно произносит он.  
− Что?  
− Ты так сказал однажды, − Джефф поднимает взгляд на Ника и продолжает: − А потом уехал и не показал мне. Я хотел увидеть рассвет.  
− Для этого есть лестницы, нужно было просто подняться по одной из них. В Далтоне их предостаточно, − злость испаряется, оставляя вместо себя непонятную щемящую беспомощность.

Джефф отрицательно трясёт головой:  
− Чтобы прикоснуться к чему-то хорошему, это надо заслужить, − отросшая чёлка падает на глаза, но Джефф не убирает её. Ник протягивает руку и, не сдерживая себя, пропускает между пальцами светлые пряди, убирает волосы в сторону. Так, как хотел сделать давно, с того самого первого раза, когда сидел с Джеффом на подоконнике. Затем переплетает свои пальцы с холодными пальцами Джеффа и, слегка их сжимая, садится на край кровати.

− Обещай, что никогда больше не сделаешь ничего подобного.   
− Но мне интересно…  
− По крайней мере, без моего присутствия. А я уж позабочусь о том, чтобы у тебя не было такой возможности.  
− Ты забрал гитару. И не отвечал на мои звонки, − обида проскальзывает сквозь небрежный тон.  
− Это всё Саммерс, надеюсь, он так и просидит в сержантах до пенсии. Он забирал мои вещи, а потом потерял их. Хорошо хоть гитара осталась цела, я привёз её обратно. Тебе.  
− Ты вернулся? Насовсем? Правда? – Джефф не может сдержать улыбки, глядя на Ника.  
− Да, − пожимает плечом Ник и улыбается в ответ.  
− О, от этой сцены у меня сейчас разовьётся инсулиновая форма диабета, − раздаётся голос Хантера от входа в палату. – Все живы, все относительно здоровы. Мне надо ехать обратно, Ник.   
− Я сам доберусь, Хантер. И… спасибо.

Хантер в ответ демонстративно закатывает глаза и что-то бурчит себе под нос, закрывая за собой дверь.

*******

− Мы выиграли Региональные, представляешь? – Ник выхватывает сумку из рук Джеффа и, подставив плечо, помогает дойти до машины. – Тебе обязательно нужно восстановиться до Национальных. Хантер и Себастиан кое-что придумали, мы просто всем задницы надерём!  
− Я почти не хромаю, Ник. Всё очень быстро срослось, врачи говорят, что через пару недель я буду как новенький. Привет, Флинт.

Сидящий за рулём пикапа Флинт приветственно кивает, заводя мотор:  
− Наконец тебя выпустили. То есть отпустили. То есть выписали. Я просто терпеть не могу больницы.  
− А кто их любит? Поехали, Флинт, мы возвращаемся домой, − Ник, хлопнув Флинта по плечу и проверив, удобно ли расположился на заднем сиденье Джефф, занимает своё место впереди.  
− Ник, а правда, что тебя отчислили из академии в Колорадо-Спрингс из-за хулиганства? – спрашивает Флинт после недолгого молчания.  
− Флинт! – Джефф укоризненно смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, пытаясь поймать в отражении его взгляд.  
− А что тут такого? – хитро щурится в ответ Флинт. – Магнитола всё равно сломана, не ехать же в тишине?  
− Всё равно, если Ник не хочет говорить…  
− В этом ничего такого нет, − оборачивается на Джеффа Ник и пожимает плечами. – Мы жили на закрытой базе, там все здания были высотой не больше двух этажей. И только офицерское общежитие возвышалось одинокой башней.

Ник ненадолго замолкает, закусив губу.

− Не тяни! – толкает его Джефф.  
− Я частенько взбирался наверх, и однажды попробовал взобраться не с глухой стороны, а между окнами. Как оказалось, жена папиного начальника любила разгуливать по дому совершенно голой, при этом не отличаясь особой грациозностью, − Ник снова делает паузу, и парни одновременно прыскают со смеху. – Крик стоял такой, что я чуть не рухнул вниз с пятого этажа. Естественно, она так этого не оставила. Решила, что я малолетний извращенец и должен ответить по всей строгости закона. Как результат – привод в полицию и исключение из академии. Строго там было с дисциплиной.  
− Здесь порой не лучше, − усмехается Флинт. – Хантер пригрозил двум первокурсникам, что устроит им неделю испытаний для салаг, если они не отрепетируют номера к Региональным и не выступят как следует.   
− Я думал, они добровольно к вам пришли, − Джефф переводит взгляд с Ника на Флинта и обратно. – Вы мне ничего об этом не говорили.  
− Не парься, Джефф, им это только на пользу пошло. Всё, приехали. Выгружаемся, − Флинт выходит из машины и помогает выбраться Джеффу. Ник с сумкой идёт впереди, открывая дверь. Поднявшись на второй этаж, они сталкиваются с Трентом, несущим коробку с книгами.

− Ой, вы уже приехали, − восклицает Трент, затем опускает коробку на пол и, уперев руки в боки, продолжает: − Во-первых, Джефф, добро пожаловать обратно, мы все очень скучали, и Ник вот больше всех…  
− Трент! – одёргивает друга Флинт.  
− Во-вторых, − отмахивается от него Трент, − мы решили, что я переезжаю в комнату к Флинту. Всё официально и согласовано в письменном виде…  
− А как же… − Ник пытается вставить хоть слово, но Трент подходит к нему почти вплотную и, грозно наставив на него палец, продолжает:  
− А ты переезжаешь в комнату Джеффа. И это даже не обсуждается! Потому что я больше не хочу слушать ваши ночные разговоры, я хочу спать!   
− Ты слышал наши разговоры? – краснеет Джефф. – Почему же ничего не сказал?  
− Не хотел мешать. Счастье, знаете ли, очень хрупкая вещь, − Трент поднимает коробку и, задрав нос, скрывается в комнате Флинта.  
− Твои вещи я уже перенёс в комнату Джеффа, − хлопает по плечу Ника Флинт. – Перед тем как забрать вас из больницы.   
− Поэтому Трент затеял всю эту возню с генеральной уборкой и выставил меня с утра пораньше из комнаты?  
− Ты всё равно собирался к Джеффу, − пожимает плечами Флинт. – И знаешь, когда Трент в боевом настрое, с ним лучше не спорить. Это совершенно бесполезно.

*******

− Наконец-то теперь всё так, как должно быть. Поют, слышишь? Когда люди счастливы, они обязательно поют, – Трент прислушивается к происходящему за стенкой, довольно улыбается и взбивает подушку. – Я люблю хэппи-энды, а ты? Ну конечно, любишь, мне ли не знать.   
− Ага, − не поднимая взгляд от книги, отвечает Флинт.  
− И вот зря ты читаешь эту книгу, там плохой конец. Я просто рыдал!  
− Треент, − предостерегающе тянет Флинт.  
− Душераздирающе! Я две недели приходил в себя.  
− Трееент!  
− А тебе не кажется, что Хантеру и Себастиану уже пора признать свои чувства друг к другу? У меня есть кое-какие мысли на этот счёт!  
− Треееент! – стонет Флинт и прячет голову под подушкой. 


End file.
